


The Lost Plateau - The Lost Daughter - SPN J2 Big Bang 2017

by kuwlshadow



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Illustrations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 14:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11381829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: Still trapped on the plateau without the first clue about a way to escape, the members of the Campbell-Singer expedition settle in their new lives through more adventures and strange discoveries : backbreaking work down in the mines, ghosts and monsters, deadly volcano and ceremonial caverns !The Winchester brothers and their allies might stand a chance of surviving all foes and obstacles if they prove smarter than the traitor in their midst, ready to take advantage of their weaknesses to get what he wants more than anything.





	The Lost Plateau - The Lost Daughter - SPN J2 Big Bang 2017

**Author's Note:**

> I created this illustration for the SPN J2 Bang story, [The Lost Plateau - The Lost Daughter](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11249175), written by Siriala. Please check it out! :)

  
  
Source: [Background](http://i-miphotography.deviantart.com/art/Snowdon-11-633899528)  



End file.
